Militia Barracks
"For honour and glory!" The''' Militia Barracks''' is a Level 1 Melee Tower. It spawns three militia which block and attack enemies. Description "Trains Militia, tough soldiers that block and damage your enemies" Milita are the most basic soldier available, with very little training, armor, and weapons. However, with additional tower support, they can hold their own against even a much larger army. It appears that they aren't tough as the tower description says. The Barracks can be upgraded to the Footmen Barracks (Level 2) at the second stage. Tactics Tips *Try to place barracks near choke point or places where many towers can hit the enemies stalled by your soldiers. Due to the low cost of a barracks, it can sometimes pay off to build a lot of these towers in the back to stop an enemy breakthrough in an emergency. *It can be effective to let your militia evade some tougher enemies in favour of blocking less powerful ones. Dead soldiers provide no benefit to their supporting towers. [[Bandit|'Bandits']]' are notorious for making short work of your level 1 soldiers, so do not use militias to block them.' *By putting the rally points of two barracks at the same place, the two teams of soldiers will engage an individual powerful enemy as a group, inflicting more damage and taking less damage. Do not use this tactic against enemies with area attack capability (Yetis, Magma Elementals, ...) since those can damage all soldiers at once, able to kill them quickly. *The damage of the militia is the lowest of any tower; support is vital to winning the game! *'The barracks should be upgraded soon after any upgrading any supporting towers', as soldier survivability will otherwise not keep up with the quality of the enemies in later waves. Strong against In terms of defensive capabilities, militia can only deal with the most early waves consisting of Goblins, Orcs or Wulves. The barracks soldiers might be able to take out a goblin or two by themselves but it is best to rely on other towers for the offence. Weak against Almost every enemy higher ranked than Orcs will make short work of your militia. Some strong ones are even capable of taking out all 3 soldiers in one hit from afar. Also, ranged enemies and flying monsters simply pierce through or fly over your blockade. Abilities None. Related upgrades * Toughness Training: increases health with 10% of base HP (enhanced health: 55) * Better Armor: barracks trains soldiers with improved armor (+1 armor level) * Improved Deployment: increases rally point range and reduces soldier training time by 20% * Endurance Training: increases soldier health by another 10% of base HP, stacks with Toughness Training (enhanced health: 60) * Spiked Armor: when attacked, soldier's spiked armor returns roughly 20% of the damage received to the attacker Quotes *''For honour and glory!'' *''For the king!'' *''Have at thee!'' *''Charge!'' Trivia *'"For the king!"' - A quote made by a Knight unit in Warcraft III *'"Have at thee!"' - A battle cry from Marvel's Thor. This is the first occurrence of a quote from this character, more were later added when the hero Thor was introduced."' - ' *These names are used in both Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush Frontiers. **Allister **Altair **Alvus **Arthur **Bomb-Squad Phil **Borin **Bryce **Dan McKill **Danger Douglas **Egbert **Eldon **Garrett **Godwin **Gordon **Hadrian **Henry **James Lee **Jar Johson **Jerold **Kelvin **Lando **Maddox **Martin **Peyton **Ramsey **Raymond **Robert **Robin **Rulf **Sawyer **Silas **Simon **Stuart **Tanner **Thomas **Usher **Wallace **Wesley **Willard **William Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers